Ancient Obsession
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: Once lost, soon to be found, she knows nothing of the life once lived. He will do anything to keep her by his side once again. AU, OOC SerenityxEndymion.
1. Prologue

**Slight Revision!**

**Blessed Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon. That, friends, is called 'wishful thinking'. Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, and Toei Animation Ltd. own these wonderful characters (insert gripe here).**

**What I have for you here is a somewhat dark fic, possibly (ok, definitely) involving at least a few vampires and lots of odd supernatural happenings. What can I say? I like vampire fics! So, lovely reader, I present to you the beginning:**

**~*~*~*~**

Ocean blue eyes slit shut as his head tilted back, his tongue tasting the air around him like some dark serpent.

She was close. So near, and yet so far away. This city was enormous: she could be anywhere, in fact.

It made no difference, however, he thought to himself with a slight curve to his lips. He flicked his tongue across the elongated canines just beneath, sighing with the weight of his thoughts.

How long had it been since he'd even seen her face? A hundred years? A thousand?

Time seemed to run together for the immortal. The concept of time was completely obsolete to him now.

Whatever the length of time he'd been tormented, he had searched the world over for her, his lost obsession, his only weakness and greatest strength. He'd been told to leave it be, that things were better this way.

Without her, guilt would skirt him and life would remain as it was meant for the likes of him: full of violent necessity and inexplicable atrocity.

Little did anyone know that he would give up all he'd come to own, all he'd ever known, just to have her back in his possession…to feel the warmth of her skin beneath his hands, to know that she was lying safely with him, secured within the cage of his arms, where he knew she would always belong.

The black clad figure raised his head to the moon shining on him from above, a bittersweet smile then gracing his face. The one thing that had proven to be their downfall, though when it came to her, it could never be avoided. Nothing was worth more to him than she, the lady of his heart.

Everyone had known that he had laid claimed to her, that his heart beat solely for her and nothing else. She would have been his queen soon after that night, the fact positively sickening him to this very day.

The hindsight was absolutely blinding. He should have known. Never should he have put such trust in those said to serve him. By the time he'd realized something was amiss, it had been far too late. He placed the fault upon himself entirely. His lover, the light of his world, had met her death that night, and yet he had not.

Still, he had begged for it, to join her in the death she was so wrongfully dealt. Yet, he'd been denied his only remaining wish, all else soon fading away into the nothingness he'd grown used to in so many years since passed.

His fate, he mused, had been far worse than death. The blackness seemed all consuming…there was nothing left without her. Nothing worth knowing or saving.

That night the once proud and just Endymion had been turned, been made an immortal…forced to wander until he was sure the world existed no more.

His sanity dwindled, his fury grew, and soon there was nothing stopping him from living life as beast with no care of how reckless he'd become.

A monster with a bloodlust that could not be denied, memories assaulting him in sleep and walking nightmares alike, the immortal walked, survival fueled by the wrath of his torn heart.

Still, somewhere within the depths of his shrouded soul, a tiny light remained. It was her light, the only goodness left within him at all. Some day, he'd be given the chance to find peace once more. She would return to him, as fate would allow, when the healing of hearts and souls was prepared to begin.

It pained him to think of the possibilities of her rebirth. He knew nothing of it, save that it was time, and he was beyond ready to claim what had been taken from him.

The only thing he was sure of was his desire to seek her out, to give her everything…to show her what had been taken from them.

His golden angel had always been taken aback by him, since the first time they'd met so many countless ages ago, during a life shared so far away. From that moment forward, her happiness was his greatest joy.

Remembering so much he breathed in deeply, tasting her scent floating in the air about him. It was still just as he recalled, lightly floral and beautiful.

His body tensed, nether regions growing tight as he tried to regain his composure. He would need his wits about him, despite the blind hunger growing like some rabid sickness within.

Of all he'd done, that which most set him apart from other individuals of his kind was his age long sabbatical from coupling with another woman. Tearing the throats from hapless passersby and bleeding them dry was given less than a passing thought. Carnal desires, however, were nothing to be shared with them. They were meat and nothing more.

The memory of her was too sacred to dishonor her so. No one else would ever compare.

Her memory had kept him living for so long, only so that he would enjoy the simple pleasures of caressing the softness of her cheek, of feeling her breath upon his skin.

Once he found her, his ancient obsession, she would never be taken from him again…because he would not, could not let her go.

With his mind racing and senses on high alert, he continued his path along the dark alley, following them to wherever they would lead.

"Very soon, my little one. May you heed my call."

~*~*~*~

**That concludes the prologue to Ancient Obsession. **

**Just letting everyone know that I'm glad to be back! I've really missed working on everything, and am ACTIVELY working on "Rhymes Without Reason", "Fire and Ice", "Whispers of Night", and several other projects. **

**For now, I'm just testing the waters, since I've been away for so long. Please let me know what you think, and what story (or stories) you'd like to see more of. Thanks as always for your feedback...tune in next time! **

**Cosmic Moon Baby**


	2. Chapter 1

**I SO don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters involved. All I do is take them and put them into confusing, sometimes awkward and hopefully groovy cool situations.**

**AN****: This is a revised version of the original that I wrote several years ago. I'm pretty much starting this fic over and I apologize for the lack of updates, but I had a computer crash with the chapters of all my fics on it and so I lost a butt ton of writing. :(**

**I'll try to update this more often, but I have a LOT of fics going, so I won't make any promises. But unless something else unforeseen occurs, it won't take me years to update this (I hope not, anyway…). Thanks to those that have reviewed so far. I hope someone out there still has remote interest in this story. **

**This fic contains adult themes, including things that may be triggers to those dealing with self injury. Just making you aware. **

**Expect AU OOC-ness and drama ahead…Oh, and this fic is admittedly very farfetched, but bare with it. It's **_**total **_**fantasy, obviously. It's jus' like shojo manga! Woo! I think that's part of its charm and that's how I want it so nah nah. *raspberry* ;P**

~*~*~*~

Sunlight filtered in through the open window, dealing a full on assault on her lidded eyes. The bed creaked and complained as she rolled over, her slender arm quickly blocking out the much despised light. After a moment, her body rose, blue eyes blinking, adjusting to the light of the new day. She hated mornings with a passion.

"Another fine day for doing nothing," she grumbled, stretching like a cat after her feet had hit the floor.

Grabbing a towel from her open closet, she slowly padded towards the bathroom, intent on waking herself up completely. The warm water was a bit of an assault on her senses, her hair soon soaking down her back. She began the daunting task of washing it, her mind wandering from this to that to nothing at all.

Serena Wyatt tilted her head back, water rushing over her and rinsing suds from her blond mane. Today was Saturday...just another day for the twenty two year old. Her week had been the usual: work, come home, sit around, go to bed.

Over the past few years, her life had seemed to come to a standstill. She realized that it had all begun when she lost her parents to a car crash three years ago, which is when her life started to spiral beyond her control. Afterward, she'd dropped out of college just after she'd started, becoming left behind her peers and stuck in a vicious cycle of loneliness and mediocrity.

Serena was a most talented young woman with the gift of creativity. Though she worked a boring and often demeaning job during the week to make rent, she still found time to create. When she wasn't slaving away at her day job, she worked as a jewelry artisan. Though she couldn't make a living on her jewelry alone, it helped pay bills. Most importantly, it kept her sane and safe from the thoughts that at times threatened to overtake her. After a couple of nasty and devastating failed relationships since she'd lost her parents, Serena had withdrawn from the goings on of the world, preferring instead to keep more to herself and devote time to her creations.

She glanced down, fingers trailing lightly over the many scars on her body. Her thigh, upper arm and stomach were wrought with them, nasty reminders of the time in her life that she'd hit rock bottom. Her eyes closed tightly, memories rushing at her like water breaking from a dam. The sight of blood washing down the drain assaulted her, causing her to slam her fist against the shower wall.

"No," she affirmed, forcing herself back into the present. Those days were over. She'd since become almost numb to it all, never really having faced her own emotions. So much lie pent up within her, so many painful memories and at this point, she was becoming used to being alone. Lita and Raye, her high school friends, always attempted to draw her from the hermit-like life she'd begun to live, but more often than not she found a way around them, continuing to live a lonely life.

Melancholy threatening to take her over, she finished her shower, toweling her lean body before proceeding to blow dry her hair. It was nearing winter and all she needed was to catch her death on her travels outdoors.

Once again in her bedroom, she glared at the walls, a constant reminder that she needed to stop procrastinating and paint over the all too cheerful yellow. The girl dug through her closet, finally choosing a long purple skirt and long sleeved black top for her daily venture to the coffee shop on Main Street. Pulling on her tall black combat boots, she grabbed her bag and keys off the floor and headed out the door, her hair trailing behind as it shut behind her.

Walking leisurely along the sidewalk, she thought of how much she had to do and how little she felt like doing. She knew she SHOULD get back into college, get her degree...maybe even move out of this city that seemed to drain her more and more with each passing day. But she couldn't seem to force herself to believe anything would change. Her heart still stung after the last man had run it over. It had been months since he'd left her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she wondered what she'd done to make him run.

A sudden cool wind caught her hair, her head rising as she came to a stop. Chills darted up her spine, a sudden feeling of apprehension befalling her. People maneuvered around her, some grumbling as they did so. She looked around, the faces all blending together. No one seemed to be particularly significant in the crowd.

She continued on, brushing off the chill and arriving at her favorite coffee shop, The Coffee Mill. Glancing once more over her shoulder, she disappeared inside, parting from the bustling crowd outside.

~*~*~*~

Eyes watched carefully, taking in each small detail of her form. So different and yet just the same as she'd been so long ago. Modern attire suited her well, he thought, a bit bemused by her boots. Such a frail thing in such intimidating footwear. He frowned as she disappeared into the coffee shop, disappointed in parting with the sight of her.

Never had he dreamed that in this city, in this time, that he would find her. So many long years of searching had finally come to this and he couldn't be any more pleased. How would she react to this? Surely it would be a great shock to her after living such a normal existence for so long.

He realized there was a very real possibility that she would reject him...that she would be absolutely terrified of him and what he would have to tell her. However, a vicious fire burned within him, one that could only be quenched by the blond nymph he sought out. Now that he'd found her, there was no way he would abandon his mission. She was here, so close and yet still so far away.

The tall man turned reluctantly, his demeanor unnaturally calm and a smile upon his face. His fangs extended, pressing against his lips. Soon. Very soon now she'd be his once more.

~*~*~*~

Serena struggled with her load, adjusting her bags to alleviate the ache in her arm. She'd spent the entire day milling about the city, collecting supplies for her jewelry creations.

"With money I don't have," she reminded herself aloud.

Though she loved what she did, between her day job and selling jewelry, Serena still barely made enough to get by. Her medical bills had done nothing to assist her situation, either. She cursed herself to this day for them, but there was nothing to be done about it now, save trying to keep them under control. All she needed was to have her wages garnished because of them.

At that moment her cell phone rang, a loud groan emitting from her.

"Damn," she griped, giving up entirely and plunking her bags to the sidewalk.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Lita. What's shakin'?" she greeted, her eyes scanning the horizon absently.

"Not much. Just seein' what you were up to tonight. Raye wants to go out and she thought I should call and see if you wanted to go," her friend answered, causing Serena to sigh.

"Well, I kinda' wanted to stay in and get some work done tonight. Rain check?"

"Serena, how long are you gonna' stay in that apartment? It's been almost six months," Lita reminded her, referring to the last time she'd been dumped by someone she thought she'd be spending her life with.

"I KNOW how long it's been, Lita. It's my life, remember? Look, I just want to work tonight. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it," she said, equally irritated by her persistent comrade.

"Ok, fine. We're just trying to look out for you, you know. What about tomorrow night, then?" she wondered hopefully. Serena considered for a moment, finally giving in.

"Sure, why not?"

"Good. One of us will give you a call tomorrow, then. Have fun working."

"Sure thing. Maybe I'll actually get something done," Serena said, noting how long it'd been since she'd been able to accomplish much of anything where her work was concerned.

"Ok, later."

"Bye," Serena said, closing her phone with a click.

Sighing mightily, she hoisted her bags, starting again on her way towards her apartment.

~*~*~*~

"Shit!" she shouted, throwing down her pliers with a thud and sitting back in her chair.

This was useless. Her mind was wandering so that she couldn't concentrate on her work. She kept going back to earlier, when a strange feeling had come over her, as if it were a feeling of being watched. She'd noticed nothing out of the ordinary, but still she'd felt such a chill come over her that it had yet to leave her.

Serena looked over her work space, her eyes roaming over the multitude of pliers, rings, wire and stones lying on her bench. So much to work with, yet she couldn't seem to make herself function properly.

Deciding she needed a break, she retreated to the kitchen, grabbing orange juice from the fridge and sitting it on the counter. She then dug around in the cabinet for the bottle of vodka she kept on hand for occasions such as these. Mixing herself a drink, she realized that she wasn't even supposed to be drinking. Her medications didn't combine well with alcohol, but she was always careful. Lita and Raye were always on her case about her alcohol consumption, but the way she viewed it, a few drinks couldn't hurt.

Returning to her room, she turned on the radio, the sounds of loud rock filling the room. As she started to sit, her eyes traveled to her window. With a start noticed a large black bird perched on her sill, motionless.

"What the...?" she muttered, sitting her drink down and moving cautiously towards the open window.

The bird cackled suddenly, nearly startling the life out of her. They stared one another down for a bit, Serena amazed that it had yet to fly. It cawed again before extending its wings, finally taking flight with a flourish and sailing out into the evening sky.

"Weird," she thought aloud, shrugging her shoulders and returning to her work bench.

She suddenly found the inspiration and motivation to continue her work, taking up her pliers once again and beginning work on an elaborate piece.

Hours later, eyes weary and wrists aching, she was finished, holding the necklace out for inspection.

"Not bad," she decided, admiring her intricate work. Setting the piece down, she stretched, deciding that she needed another drink. Night had fallen in the time it had taken to finish her work, the kitchen and living room dark save the light of the moon filtering in through the windows. As she was pouring a shot into her glass, her phone rang again, emitting blue light across the room. Curious as to who would be calling her, she picked it up, confused further by seeing "Private Number" across the screen.

"Hello?" she asked. Nothing.

"Hello?" she tried again, a bit more loudly. Still not a sound.

"Hey, I think you have the wrong number," she told the mystery caller, hanging up and sitting her phone back down on the counter.

"What is with today?" she wondered, recalling the strange events that had occurred.

~*~*~*~

Serena lay wide awake, her mind unable to rest. Her thoughts remained from earlier in the day, troubling her deeply. The mediocrity of her life was beginning to get to her. She'd been trying so hard to change things for so long, and yet they still managed to stay the same. She felt like such a disappointment. She wondered what her parents would think of her if they were still alive. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't miss them, at times even wishing she had been with them to follow them in death. Her hand went to her thigh, a large sigh leaving her as her fingers trailed over her many scars.

"You're such a mess," she told herself, rolling over and looking at the clock. It was only just after midnight. She closed her eyes, determined to get some sleep and to chase the heavy thoughts from her mind.

~*~*~*~

The night was still, even the sounds of the city seeming to be drowned out by the silence. The curtains blew in the breeze, rustling lightly. Her eyes opened, the dim light of the room making it hard to focus. That feeling struck her once again, as if something or someone were watching her. With a start, she realized she wasn't alone.

She nearly crashed to the floor as she reeled backward, the dark figure in the corner moving towards her. Her heart racing, she managed to get to her feet, stumbling backwards until her back was against the opposite wall.

"Wh…who…?" she stuttered, her eyes locked on the form that continued to move closer.

"Be still," came a deep voice, echoing in her ears. There was an odd familiarity to it, one that Serena couldn't place.

As terrified as she was, her mind managed a thought. The kitchen. If she could get the kitchen she'd at least have a weapon to defend herself with.

'Screw the kitchen,' she thought. If she made it out of the bedroom, she'd head for the front door and out of the apartment entirely. Never mind that she was in her underwear. If it would save her from this intruder then so be it.

Taking the opportunity, Serena scrambled across her bed, hand grasping for the doorknob. Locked. How could it be locked? She pulled and struggled with the accursed doorknob, which stayed firmly in place despite her desperation.

"Do stop that, Serenity. I'll not harm you," came the same steady voice. Where had she heard it before? And why had he called her Serenity?

"Stay back!" she ordered, her back pressed against the door. Her heart was in her throat and she feared she might pass out. He was so close now, just a few feet from her.

"Be still," he said again, coming to a stop not a foot from her. Her breath caught, her eyes staring up into the face of the stranger. He was a beautiful man, his dark hair hanging down into his eyes a bit...eyes that seemed to glow in the night.

"Who are you?" she managed after a moment, her voice shaking with effort.

His hand stretched out, fingers tracing lightly along her jaw. She shivered, an action that didn't go unnoticed.

"You fear me," he noted, his other hand pressing against the door, caging her. He frowned, seeming to be greatly displeased by her discomfort.

"Of course you don't remember," he said gruffly, his thumb still stroking along her cheek.

Her scent assaulted him, the same he'd followed through lifetimes. Like jasmine. Serena was both mortified and enchanted by his light touch. Somehow, it was if she'd experienced it before, but she knew she'd never seen this man. If she had, she told herself there was no way she'd have forgotten him.

"Who are you?" she asked again, her body still as his eyes seemed to look directly through her.

He had so hoped that she would remember, that she would recognize him and his touch. But, that was much too much to expect right away. He realized that he would need to be careful, to do all he must to keep from perplexing her more than he already had.

"Please do not fear me, my girl. Do not fear," he repeated, one hand encircling her small wrist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice still a bit shaky despite her efforts to control it.

"I came for you," he replied simply, as if his statement weren't unusual in the least.

'This guy is off his rocker,' she thought, her heart racing madly.

It was then that she saw them, though she thought herself mad for believing it. Through his parted lips, she saw pressing against them two...were they fangs? _Fangs_?

"My god, what are you?" she cried, immediately trying to escape the cage of his arms.

They were about her before she could protest, crushing her against the panes of his chest. She cried out, both shocked and scared witless by this latest revelation. He couldn't be. They were only a myth. Soon after her eyes closed, her body going limp against him.

Endymion sighed mightily, wishing this first encounter had transpired a bit more positively. He adjusted her slight weight, gazing out the window into the night. This was the beginning. After all he'd done, all he'd witnessed, he'd finally found her. Now that she was in his arms, he swore to himself that nothing and no one would keep them apart.

~*~*~*~*

He watched her sleep, blond hair cascading all around her. She seemed so small in the center of his bed, her body slightly curled up and hands against her chest.

Such an angel she was, so peaceful in sleep. He was irritated with himself for frightening her earlier, be he should have known that it would go no other way. This was a lot to handle at once, and she'd yet to know the half of it.

His hand cleared her hair from her eyes, and he twirled the strand around his fingers absently before bringing it to his lips. Closing his eyes, he allowed memories to assault him relentlessly...memories of that day and more. How long it had been he could not say, but to him it had seemed all eternity since last he'd been granted the sight of her.

She was just as beautiful as he'd remembered, a truly blessed sight to his eyes. He allowed them to roam over her lightly clothed body, her curves causing the fire to rise within. But as he studied her, a frown appeared upon his lips.

Scars. Her right thigh and arm bared so many, causing him to wonder where they'd all come from. His fingers ran over her scarred skin, and he noted how deep some of the cuts must've been to leave such beastly scars behind. Surely she couldn't have…

Pushing his thoughts aside, he leaned in closer, peering down into her angelic face. Her lips were slightly parted, her breaths shallow. He wondered to himself if she were dreaming, his hand brushing her flaxen hair from her face tenderly.

Lifetimes of emotion hit him all at once...pain, sorrow, joy and longing. He'd so missed having her near. The vampire reached out, touched her face, to reassure himself that she were in fact there with him once again.

She was warm to the touch, her skin soft against his palm. Suddenly, she stirred, his eyes watching her intently. Eyes blinking, Serena slowly awakened, head rising as she took in her surroundings. She stopped as her eyes beheld him, blue orbs growing wide as an audible gasp left her.

"You," she breathed, starting to scramble back away from him. She wanted to put as much space as possible between herself and her kidnapper, whoever he was.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she questioned, only then realizing what a delicate state she was in, clad in only a tank top and a pair of black lace hipsters. She quickly pulled the sheet up to her chin, concealing her nearly bare body from his view entirely. He couldn't help but grin at her modesty. If only she were to realize it was nothing he'd not seen before, many times, in fact.

"You are safe here," he assured her, moving a bit closer as he did so. Those eyes were looking him though, both accusing and curious. This was a shock to her, wasn't it? To be removed from her world so unceremoniously.

"Safe? You...I saw them," she mumbled, unable to believe her own memory. Fangs. She'd seen them with her own two eyes, and yet still she couldn't believe it to be true.

"Saw what? These?" he wondered, fangs pressing against his lips as she gaped at him.

"My god, it can't be real. You...you can't be real," she breathed, feeling as if she would faint dead away once more.

"I can and I am, dear one," he told her gently, the girl still staring at him in disbelief.

With one fluent motion he was atop her, his hands encircling her wrists as his weight pinned her to the mattress. Her eyes grew impossibly wider as she stared into his face, noting his strong features. But it was his eyes that held her still, fathomless eyes that held more than she could ever dream. Her mind ordered her to struggle, to free herself from his grasp, but she couldn't force herself to move. Breath caught in her throat, body shaking despite her efforts to control it, she felt the rogue tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

Fear. She couldn't recall a time where she'd be both terrified and enchanted all at once. Despite her fear, she was absolutely taken aback by this man...this vampire that was now gazing down at her like some hungry predator.

"I'll not harm you," came his attempted reassurance, his hands still pinning her wrists.

"Then why? What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice shaking despite her attempts to control it.

Ignoring her question entirely, his face lowered, his lips a mere breath from her own. So long he'd been without her. Having her so close now was both bliss and pure torture. He couldn't do this now. If he did, she'd never be able to trust him. The realization displeased him greatly. If he had his way, he'd cut out all formalities and claim what was his then and there. But no. She deserved more than that. After all this time, it wouldn't do to rush her. Still, he couldn't help himself from leaning closer, feeling her breath upon his lips.

"You are mine," he breathed, sending a new rush of fear throughout her.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, his lips crushed against hers, the flame he'd held at bay erupting at last. She wanted to struggle, wanted to push him away, but she was trapped by his kiss...a deep, hypnotic kiss that seemed to sear her very soul. She found herself responding in kind, her lips meeting his with fervor, though she knew not why. Something was so familiar about him, about his kiss. She noticed he'd released her wrists, his hands sliding the sheet down between them. Her mind was racing, so many thoughts assaulting her. This was insanity. What was she _doing_?

A small whimper escaped her, dying against his lips. It only served to fuel the inferno, his tongue slipping between her lips and tangling with her own. She was surprised to find that his fangs had disappeared, meeting his kisses with an intensity of her own.

Despite her mind's urgings, her body had taken control, all questions and apprehension melting away and leaving her burning from inside out. She felt his hands, running along the curves of her body, causing her to shiver in their wake. So beautiful she was, so real under his hands.

Her mind was beginning to go blank, the feeling of his lips and hands washing away all notions of reason. She was brought back to reality by the sound of a feral growl rumbling in his throat, a sound of dark, unbridled passion.

Breaking away, Serena again gazed up at him, breathless and dazed. With horror she realized that his fangs had extended, pressed against his lips as he hovered above her. They were soon trailing along the column of her neck, his fingers moving to anchor in her hair.

"Please," she breathed, "don't."

Of course she didn't want this. Few would, he surmised, though he couldn't force himself to stop. Not yet. His tongue lapped at her skin, her taste saccharine and positively divine. How would her crimson life taste, he wondered, imagining it would be the sweetest he'd yet to consume. Senses peaked, he felt the hunger growing within, the fires raging beyond all control.

Gods, he couldn't. Now that he'd found her, he couldn't allow himself such a pleasure so soon. Nipping along her neck lightly, his eyes closed, his senses completely overwhelmed by the feeling of her body beneath him, the beautiful scent of her bombarding him.

"Endymion," she breathed, her arms pulling him closer to her, her small form pressing tightly against him.

The sound of his name leaving her lips forced him back to reality, his head rising, fangs still protruding against his lips. Gods, she had remembered. After such a passing of time, she'd uttered his name, a sound he had once been convinced he'd never hear again.

Eyes hazy from the lust surrounding them, Serena tried to regain her composure, breath heavy and heart pounding within her chest. Looking up, she felt completely trapped in his eyes, their dark depths haunting her very soul. She was momentarily confused, having breathed a name that now seemed totally foreign to her. She had no clue where it had come from, though at the time it had seemed as though someone else entirely had taken her over, causing her to speak the name that she now lacked to recognize.

"You remembered," he said gruffly, beginning to pull away from the frazzled girl beneath him.

Sitting back on his knees, his eyes continued to roam, causing a sigh to leave him. He'd had no idea that it would be so hard to keep control over himself. Endymion realized how easy it would be, to toss all chivalry aside and satisfy himself with the only thing capable of doing so. But he would not. His lady was worth far more than that to him, as nagging as the pain had proven to be.

"I…I don't know why I said that," she stammered, unable to look him in the eye for fear that she'd lose herself in them once again.

He wanted to tell her why, wanted to beg her to remember all she'd forgotten, but he refrained, unable to burden her with such things so quickly. Patience, he reminded himself silently, was something he could not lose hold of at the moment.

Silence descended, the girl sitting up and drawing her knees in against her chest as she stared him down. He noticed that she was shaking, a discovery that would not do in the least. Stretching his arms out, he watched as her mouth opened, as if she were about to speak.

No words came, however. After a moment, she crawled towards him, her own arms slipping about his waist as he pulled her close, his chin coming to rest on the top of her head.

"You _won't_ hurt me," she said, more of a statement than a question. Though it was completely irrational, she somehow trusted what he'd said. It seemed as though he had no intentions of bringing her harm, though, she reminded herself, she still had not a clue as to who he was despite what she'd uttered only moments before.

The cage of his arms was warm, felt safe and comfortable. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt quite so sound as she did then, her cheek resting upon the warmth of his chest.

"No, lovely...I won't," he assured her again, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms.

This would be no easy task, he thought, a hand stroking lightly along her hair. She would think him totally mad, would try to flee. Earning her total trust was his goal and he would attain it by whatever means necessary.

~*~*~*~*

Blue light erupted across the room, though no one would ever answer. The apartment was empty of any inhabitants, an eerie silence once again descending upon the room as the curtains blew in the breeze of the new day.

~*~*~*~

**Ok, that was a LONG time coming, I know, but I hope you liked it just the same! Thanks for readin'! Ja ne! **

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	3. Chapter 2

**Guess what? I still don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. B-U-M-M-E-R.**

**AN****: I apologize SO MUCH for the lack of updates on this fic. As I've mentioned before, I had a computer crash (with all my typed chapters on it) and have dealt with a lot of badness over the past few years, so that's what my deal is. I'm sorry to those that have been waiting for an update and I hope that you'll still be interested in reading it. **

**I won't promise super frequent updates, as I have several fics I'm working on right now, but I'll try to keep it rolling as best as I can. I don't think this fic will be super long, either, so don't be shocked if it moves ****rather quickly****. **

**Expect AU drama, a touch of foul language and a very trusting girl. This fic is admittedly very farfetched, but bare with it. It's total fantasy, obviously. It's jus' like shojo manga! Woo! I think that's part of its charm and that's how I want it so nah nah. *raspberry* **

**So here we go with Chapter 2. Hope you like! **

~*~*~*~*

Lita frowned as Serena's voice mail picked up, wondering to herself how and why her friend always managed to skirt any fun they had planned.

"She's not picking up," she announced with irritation, shutting her phone and tossing it onto the couch without bothering to leave a message.

"Figures," the raven haired girl perched on the arm griped, tossing her long hair over her shoulder with a flourish.

"She always does this. We plan something and she just completely flakes out on us. I'm about done with trying," Lita announced, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I say we go over there tonight. She's not getting away with it this time," Raye declared, getting to her feet.

"I thought for sure she'd come with us this time. I worry about her, you know? I guess we can find something to do in the meantime," Lita said, grabbing her keys from their hook on the wall.

"Yeah, like window shopping, since I'm woefully broke. I guess we'll see what kind of excuse she has this time," Raye said, following the tall brunette out of the room.

~*~*~*~

Her head was already starting to hurt, the first sign that she needed to take her medications, though she couldn't tell if it were that or the situation she currently found herself in.

As she lay sleeping in her room, she'd awakened to find a stranger invading the sanctity of her space. And not just any stranger, but a _vampire_, nonetheless. A _vampire_. Did such things even truly exist? She'd turned the idea over in her mind at least a dozen times, yet still kept coming back to the reality she was facing. As insane as it seemed, the man was indeed just that. She'd seen it with her own eyes, though she was still struggling to believe it.

He'd left her for a time, her body immediately growing cold as he gently pulled back, again covering her with the sheet with care.

"Rest now," he'd instructed, giving her hand a squeeze before exiting the large, dark room. She'd watched his retreating form, her eyes closing as she allowed sleep to take her.

Not knowing how long she'd slept or what time of day it was, Serena peered about the room, noting the dark window coverings that kept the daylight at bay. The bed she lay upon was massive, seeming wide enough to accommodate five people. Dark sheets covered it, made of the finest silk and gentle against her skin. The ceiling was high and ornate, and she soon realized that she was in an immense building, considering the size of the bedroom itself. She was sure she could easily fit three or four rooms the size of her bedroom into this one, her eyes taking in the dormant fireplace on the side wall and the dark couch towards the center of the room. The air was a bit chilled around her and only then did she notice that a heavier blanket had been draped across her. Grateful of its warmth, Serena wondered where the vampire called Endymion had disappeared to, soon cursing herself for caring.

Suddenly, as if he'd been summoned, Endymion breezed through the door, his smile greeting her as he made his way over to the bed. Though still utterly perturbed by what amounted to her kidnapping, Serena couldn't help but shrink back from him a bit as he came to sit upon the mattress next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he wondered, his hand moving automatically to smooth along the softness of her cheek.

"My head kinda' hurts, but I'm fine," she answered, shocked to find herself leaning into his hand. He seemed pleased by her actions, moving a bit closer to her. She watched him warily, though she couldn't force herself to move away from him. Something about this man was overwhelmingly attractive, and it wasn't just his good looks. He seemed quite adept at the art of seduction, a thought that disturbed her a bit.

"You must be hungry. I'll have a meal prepared for you," he told her, her protest soon to follow.

"I can't stay here," she said, causing his brows to furrow.

"And why is that?" he wondered, leaning forward, his breath beating against her lips, causing her to swallow hard. Her eyes locked with his, deep blue like the ocean under the cloak of night. She felt herself becoming lost within them, his gaze almost hypnotic.

"My friends will wonder where I am, and I have to be at work tomorrow," she said, causing a deep chuckle to escape him.

"My dear, you have no need to worry over such things. I'll help you forget all that," he assured her, her eyes closing as his lips brushed against hers. He was quick to notice, his lips touching hers more intensely, his hands moving to hold her face between them. Serena was effectively losing herself to his assault, her body seeming to move of its own accord.

She moved to sit up on her knees, her arms slowly slipping about his neck, her head positively spinning as she returned his wicked kiss. She thought herself mad before all thoughts left her, his hands slipping under her tank top to run along the bare skin of her back. She shivered, his tongue slowly invading her mouth, tangling with hers as she felt her body warming against her will.

Though she'd been unceremoniously plucked from the world she knew and deposited into a frightening place by someone not even human, she couldn't help but lose herself to his intoxicating kiss. It wasn't until she heard the growl rumbling in his throat that her eyes shot open, her hands moving to press against his chest to put a bit of space between them. He looked down upon her, noticing how labored her breaths were, a smile touching his lips.

"Stop," she managed, attempting to catch the breaths she'd been denied. He seemed both amused and disappointed, still leaning in towards her.

"Stop? But I was sure that you were enjoying yourself," he pointed out, causing fire to rise in her cheeks. Of course he was right, a realization that made her curse herself inwardly. She wasn't sure why she was being so trusting with this man, this vampire that had abducted her from her home in the middle of the night, only that something about him seemed to be putting her in a trance.

"Just…don't touch me for a second," she muttered, holding her hand to her head as the room seemed to spin around her. Withdrawal was attempting to set in, and she knew how sick she would be, should she not take her meds soon. Noticing her distress, Endymion's hands gripped her shoulders, steadying her.

"If you realized how much I long to touch you, you wouldn't request such a thing of me," he said, looking into the same blue eyes he'd drowned in many a time before. His hand moved to comb through her flaxen hair, her eyes looking him through. Though it was styled differently than it had been before, it was still all too familiar to him.

His words unnerved her, but still she sat there, unable to force herself to flee. Where would she even _go _if she managed to escape the room? Serena knew that for the meantime, she was stuck here with him, though part of her didn't find the idea to be so beastly.

"I have to go back," she reminded him. "I have medication at my apartment that I have to take. If I don't, bad things will happen," she said, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Medication? Are you unwell?" he asked, his worry evident in his voice. She looked at him, sighing mightily as she prepared to give her shoddy explanation.

"Yeah, I'm sick, but it's…it's a mental thing," she said, wondering if the revelation would affect him as it had every other man she'd known in the past couple of years.

"What sort of "mental thing"?" he questioned. Though she was unaware of it, he had quite the knowledge of such things. He was sure that her answer would be connected to the scars he's seen on her body before, a thought that saddened him greatly.

"I'm a bit crazy," she revealed, "and without my meds, I can be quite the train wreck."

She watched with wide eyes as his hands took hold of the covers, drawing them down until she sat exposed to his view. He reached out, his fingers trailing along her the scars on her thigh.

"Tell me more about this," he prompted. She could tell that he was genuinely concerned and not simply trying to drive her to madness. She thought for a moment, unsure of where to begin.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, really. I was fine until I lost my parents. That pretty much fucked me up," she told him. He saw the pain wash across her beautiful face, his own heart aching upon seeing such a thing. So her parents were no longer with her. Though he would never tell her, he felt a small relief washing over him. Perhaps this would make things easier for her in the end, he thought.

"They died in a car crash three years ago. I haven't been the same since," she said, sighing as she closed her eyes, the same familiar memories of that fateful day assaulting her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure it's been painful for you," he told her, before she spoke once more.

"Yeah, it's been rough. On top of that, I've had a few bad relationships …" she trailed off, seeing the sudden anger flashing in his eyes.

"I see. You've been with others," he said darkly, his displeasure obvious as he looked away. The mere thought of another man touching her was enough to cause his rage to erupt, though he kept himself in check, not wanting to frighten her.

Serena felt like a heel, though she wasn't sure why it felt so wretched to see him in such a state. The odd familiarity she felt when she was around him was starting to nip at her, though she attempted to ignore it in order to continue with her explanation.

"Well, yes. I'm only human," she said, only causing his anger to rise. She watched as his cool collection deteriorated, almost fearful of what he would do next.

"Is that what humans do? Drift from partner to partner?" he wondered, his voice controlled despite being laced by venom.

"Like you haven't," she blurted, immediately realizing fault. The hurt that washed across his face was nearly more than she could bear.

"Actually," he began, "if you had an inkling of how long I've waited for you, how long I've denied myself the pleasures of the flesh, perhaps you wouldn't be so quick to accuse me of such a thing," he said, his voice still collected despite his words.

"In fact, you should realize that right now, at this very moment, I should be ravaging you here in my bed, which has been cold and lonely without you," he told her, his words sending chills racing along her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she managed, sliding back against his headboard as he crawled towards her. He stopped a breath from her, her legs on either side of his body as she watched him intently.

"You will. Perhaps the sooner you know, the sooner you'll begin to remember me…all the times we spent together before you were taken from me. It's been so long, Serenity. If only you could remember," he said, her obstinate nature refusing to fade.

"My name's not Serenity," she retorted, wondering exactly what mental disorder _he_ was suffering from to speak such things.

"It _was_, long ago. I have lived through decades of pain that I never knew existed to find you, to have you by my side once more. It matters not to me what you are called. You are my Serenity, and that is all that matters to me. _You_ are all that matters to me," he told her, causing her heart to throb within her chest. As he spoke, a pain shot through her, a flash of memory dancing through her mind.

She saw Endymion looming over her, felt the shock of the momentary pleasure as it coursed through her. She gasped, causing him to lean forward, his strong arms going around her.

"Did you see something surprising?" he wondered, smoothing his hand along her hair soothingly. She looked up at him questioningly, wondering how he knew of what she'd just experienced.

"Can you read minds, too?" she asked, a smirk appearing upon his handsome face.

"I don't have the need. I know you well," he said, the feeling of her in his arms pure bliss. He'd traveled the world over, had seen many years and people pass him by. Finally, at long last, his search had ended in his favor, his beautiful girl, the love he'd lost so long ago back in his arms. Never would he let her go again, he vowed silently, taking in the sweet scent she carried, as scent that he thought he'd never know again. He pulled back, his fingers tracing along the scars on her upper arm, a frown touching his lips.

"About these scars," he said, suddenly changing the subject entirely, leaving her wondering exactly what he was attempting to do to her psyche. She watched him, a bit taken aback by the tenderness he displayed.

"After my parents died, I started cutting myself. It was the only thing that made me feel anything. I lost myself for a while and when it came to its worst…I tried to kill myself. I took a bunch of sleeping pills and chased them with liquor, but my friend found me and got me to the hospital before…" She trailed off, seeing the hurt wash across his face at her words. Never had he imagined hearing such a thing from his beloved, though he realized that this was a different life than that she had lived so long ago. She'd gone through so much in her short life and he cursed himself for not being there when she had needed him most.

"So after that, I was in a psych ward for a while. They watched me night and day and started experimenting with different drugs until they found the ones that kept me relatively sane. Since then, I haven't been so irrational. I felt like there was no reason for me to keep living, and to be honest, I'm still not sure that there _is_ a reason," she admitted, his hand taking hold of hers. She looked at him, positively drowning in the fathomless depths of his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should've been there. But now, I'll become your reason. Never again will you have to experience such things alone. Should you feel any pain, I will be there to chase it away. You never have need to be hurt again, not while I am near," he told her, his hand touching her cheek softly. His words touched her deeply, her heart throbbing as he brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss upon her palm.

"You don't want me. I'm broken," she said, before his lips claimed hers once more, her back leaning against the pillow behind her as he trapped her between his body and the headboard.

Serena felt her body, responding without her consent. When his lips touched hers, she couldn't help herself. It was as if he'd cast some spell upon her, leaving her totally pliant in his hands. A whimper escaped her as his body pinned her to his mattress, his lips punishing as he parted her lips, tasting her. Much to her displeasure, he broke their heated kiss, his forehead touching hers.

"You have no idea how wrong you are. You're perfect and I don't want anyone but you," he breathed, causing a small laugh to escape her.

"I'm far from perfect," she said, looking down at her scars.

"But you are. All of this is a part of you, and I love all of you," he told her, his charm nearly getting the best of her. Though she had no reason to trust him, she realized that he'd not given her any reason _not_ to. Plus, she thought, if he kept on touching her, she was unsure of _what_ she'd end up doing. She looked at him, her eyes pleading as she made her request.

"Take me home. I need my meds," she said, causing a sigh to escape him.

"My willful girl. You always were like this. Fine, but you'll stay here until nightfall. We can't have anyone seeing you as you are," he pointed out, "thought the sight pleases me to no end."

"Will you stop that?" she asked, watching as he got to his feet before offering his hand. She took it cautiously, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"As you wish. You'll be begging me for attention soon enough," he said smugly as he pulled her behind him, stopping in front of the large closet across the room. He rummaged through it, pulling out a black shirt and proffering it to her. She took it, slipping her arms into it before his hands moved to button it. They then came to rest on either side of her neck, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. His lips touched hers, inciting an all out riot to erupt within her. He slowly rolled up the sleeves, his lips not leaving hers until he'd finished his task.

"Come," he said, leading her out the door and into the corridor. She nearly gaped as she took in the ridiculously large house, which seemed more like a mansion than anything else.

"Wow," she muttered, causing him to smile.

"I take it it's to your liking?" he asked, amused by the sight of her wide eyes.

"Where am I again?" she wondered, knowing that a place such as this couldn't exist within the city.

"We're about an hour from the city, in the mountains. It's nice and peaceful here…no interruptions," he answered, still smiling.

He led her down another hallway, turning the corner to reveal an elaborate spiral staircase which led downstairs. They were met by several servants, others bustling around them as they approached.

"Good afternoon, sir. I take it the lady is well?" a young man asked, bowing slightly as they came near. She suddenly felt sheepish, clad in only her underwear and the borrowed shirt which came down to mid thigh. Even so, no one around her seemed to care that she was so scantily clad.

"She's feeling a bit under the weather. We'll be departing at dusk. Have a car ready, if you would," he answered, his arm lacing about her waist as he continued to lead her on through the house.

"So, do they know about you?" she asked quietly, causing him to chuckle softly.

"Only those that share my affliction," he told her, making her wonder just how common creatures of the night actually were.

"Well then. Serves me right for asking," she mumbled, being led into the gigantic dining room. He pulled out the chair at the head of the table, pushing it in for her as she sat. After a moment, someone appeared with a plate of designer food, the likes of which Serena had never experienced before.

"Are you going to stare at it or eat it?" Endymion teased, watching as she lifted her fork. She took a bite, amazed by how wonderful it tasted. She continued to indulge her taste buds while someone else appeared with a goblet, sitting it before her companion before disappearing from the room without a word.

"Dare I ask what's in that?" she wondered, his smile enough to cause her to shiver.

"What do you _think_ it is, love?" he responded, bringing the goblet to his lips. She felt momentarily sick, though she realized that it should be obvious what he was drinking.

"How do you get it?" she asked, her appetite suddenly vanishing, though she forced herself to continue eating so as not to disappoint him.

"Blood banks. We have our own network of distribution," he explained. She watched his tongue taste the corner of his mouth, licking up a spot of red.

"Ah. Learn something new every day," she muttered, finding herself deeply disturbed by the entire concept.

She finished in silence, conscious of how he watched her all the while. For the remainder of the afternoon and on into the evening, Endymion occupied her by showing her around the enormous house, her awe growing with each new room she was shown. By the time dusk approached, she felt like sleeping again, her mind buzzing and her stomach churning. She knew that if she didn't take her meds soon she'd be incredibly sick, a fact that she seemed unable to convey to the vampire that had taken her from her home in the first place.

"I really don't feel so hot," she told him as they neared the front door, a servant opening it for them as they stepped through.

"I'm sorry, dear one. Allow me," he said, the girl shrieking as he lifted her from the ground, her arms going around his neck on instinct. He carried her down the front stairs to the large black car parked out front, the chauffeur holding the door open for them. He sat her down before ushering her inside the car, slipping in beside her. She noticed that there was tinted glass between them and the driver, amazed by how much leg room the car offered.

"You seem tired. Why don't you rest on the way there?" he asked, his arm draping itself around her and pulling her close against him. She turned towards him, surprised as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Though she was tired, she resisted, instead deciding to question him.

"How can you afford all this?" she asked. He seemed amused by her question though he was quick to answer her.

"Wealth has run in my family for generations. The stock market has been good to me as well," he noted. Serena huffed, wondering what it was like to not worry about bills, barely scraping by each month while you slaved away at a dead end job.

"You need not worry about money. You'll be well taken care of," he assured her. She wanted to protest, but she decided to keep quiet as the ride back to the city began.

They rode mostly in silence, Serena finding her head drooping to his shoulder as her eyes became heavy. For some reason, being with him was quite comfortable, though she tried to convince herself otherwise. It seemed the more she attempted to dislike him, the more he charmed her, a fact that was in itself annoying. An hour later, they arrived at her apartment building, Serena waking as her shoulders were shaken gently.

"We're here, love," he informed her, his sentiment both touching and disturbing. She'd never had someone she'd only just met call her such a thing. Darkness had settled and they stealthily made their way to her door under the cover of it. She griped as she realized he'd left her door unlocked the night before, though he seemed to ignore her, ushering her through the door and out of sight before anyone was privy to the sight of his half naked companion.

Serena felt horrible, the very real signs of withdrawal seeming to hit her all at once. She immediately made her way to where several bottles sat on her kitchen counter, retrieving a glass from the cabinet and turning on the tap, filling it. She quickly took her pills, hoping that she'd feel better sooner than later.

Turning back towards her door, she took in the sight of him and it nearly gave her chills. He was a gorgeous creature, tall and broad shouldered, his hair falling into his eyes as he looked back at her.

"Now, I'll help you pack and we'll be off," he told her, striding towards her bedroom door.

"What? Wait," she protested, her hand taking hold of his arm and halting his progress. He looked back at her, his face curious.

"I can't. I told you before that I have to work tomorrow. I need to call my friends and let them know I'm ok, too. I can't go back," she told him, somewhat saddened as she did so.

"And I told you that you need not worry about such things anymore," he reminded her, seeing her place her hands on her hips, her defiant nature springing forth.

"Look, I feel like shit. I think I'm going to be sick at any moment and I don't feel like arguing about this. You can beg, threaten me or use force, but I _cannot_ just leave without a trace. My friends will flip the hell out. So I'm going to go lay down and you can do what you want," she said, brushing past him and disappearing into her bedroom, leaving him to chuckle to himself. My, she was something, just as she'd always been.

He took a moment to retreat outside, waving dismissively to his driver, who soon drove off, disappearing from view. Endymion returned to the apartment, locking the door behind him before dropping his coat on the black futon in her living room. He walked quietly to her room, taking in the sight of her laying on her bed, her back to him with her knees drawn to her chest. Serena's eyes opened wide as she felt her mattress shift, a warm body soon pressing against her back.

"Are you alright?" came his concerned voice, his arm slipping around her waist. She felt incredibly ill, her head spinning a bit as she lay there, reveling in the warmth of his body. She turned to face him, noting how close his face was to hers.

"I really, _really_ don't feel well. But it'll pass. It always does," she told him, allowing him to tuck her under his chin. She felt the rise and fall of his chest, his breaths steady as they lay in silence.

"I'll be fine, Endymion. You don't have to babysit me," she said, feeling him smile against her hair.

"You don't yet understand. I will not leave your side. If you won't come back with me, I'll stay here with you," he informed her, her head rising as she looked up at him.

"But…"

"No complaining. I've already sent my driver off. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, love," he told her, making her wonder if she actually _had_ gone totally insane. However, instead of protesting, she granted his wish, allowing herself to simply enjoy the warmth of his body, the warm scent he carried.

Sometime later, Serena awoke, momentarily confused as to why she found herself in the arms of the strong body lying next to her in her bed. The realization hit her and she looked up to find his eyes gazing back at her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, stretching a bit as she suppressed a yawn.

"A few hours. Do you feel better now?" he wondered, clearing her messy hair from her face.

"Yeah. I feel pretty good, actually. Did you sleep?" she asked, realizing that her apprehension and caution had disappeared since she'd been in his company. She was sure that he could attack her in her sleep, or even now as she lie next to him. She knew she would be unable to fight him off, but she found no fear to be nagging away at her in the least. Instead, she felt a certain calmness when he was by her side, something that confused her to no end.

"I don't sleep a great deal, though I'll admit it was nice to watch you."

"Do I do tricks in my sleep or something?" she asked, causing him to chuckle.

"No. You're rather angelic, actually. You sleep with your hands curled beneath your chin. You're quite peaceful in sleep," he noted, a smile touching her lips.

"I usually snore," she mumbled, amusing him further.

"You're simply adorable, but I'm sure you realize it," he told her, releasing her in order to sit up, his fingers moving to unbutton his shirt. Her heart skipped a beat or three as she watched him, wondering what the hell he was up to now.

"What are you…?"

He allowed his shirt to flutter to the floor, his hands then unbuckling his belt, her eyes growing ever wider as her poor heart threatened to give out entirely. He tossed his boots to the floor before slipping his pants off, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. She was sure she would be sitting in a pool of her own drool at any moment, her hand clutching at her throat as he returned to her side, his hands beginning to unbutton her borrowed shirt. He pushed it off her shoulders, leaving her gaping at him, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

She couldn't speak another word, but only allowed him to gather her in his arms, drawing her close against his chest as his lips began to pay homage to her. She found her arms to be winding around his neck, the heat of his body chasing away the cold that surrounded them. Allowing his tongue to slip between her lips, Serena sighed as his hands trailed along her sides, sliding beneath her tank top to touch her bare skin. She couldn't help but shiver under his hands, his body soon blanketing hers as he laid her down upon her mattress.

His hands gathered her wrists, one pinning her arms above her head as the other dove under her top once more, kneading the tender flesh of her breast, causing a soft moan to escape her. Blind instinct drove her on, her mind full of nothing but the feeling of his body, of his touch upon her skin and his lips as they assaulted her own. She was losing all control, her body craving what she dared not admit aloud. Pulling back, he saw the haze in her eyes, clouded with the same desire he'd longed to know again.

"Don't hold it back, dear one. Just let go," he urged, delighted as her lips crushed against his, her small form struggling beneath him, her arms longing to hold him close to her. He released her, only to pull her top over her head, leaving her chest open to his assault. Pinning her wrists once again, his mouth dipped to the newly bared flesh, causing soft cries to escape her. Her legs laced around him, her hips straining against his, making him well aware of her longing.

Endymion felt his own control slipping away, leaving the feral beast within him to take over. He'd told himself that he could wait until she'd come to understand, but now, after feeling her small body in his arms, after tasting her sweet lips, he couldn't force himself to resist any longer. He'd waited too long, had spent too many lonely nights wishing for her warmth to envelope him, to drive away the hurt he'd felt for so very long.

His tongue swirled around her breast, his mouth causing more moans to escape her. His free hand snaked lower, cupping the space between her thighs, feeling her heat. She cried out as his lips trailed along her bare skin, his teeth nipping here and there.

"I want to touch you," she managed brokenly, his hand releasing her arms. Her hands were quick to smooth along his naked chest, feeling the taught muscles beneath.

"I'm yours," he told her, her arms lacing around him, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled his head towards her, her cries drowning in his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers.

As she lay there, lost to his touch, her eyes shot open as a knock sounded at her door, breaking her from her short lived reverie.

~*~*~*~

**Whoa. Am I famous for my cliffies yet? Am I gonna' get death threats soon if I keep this up? Oops. **

**Tune in next time for more groovy action, brought to you by the Cosmic One. ;P**

**Again, I won't be updating super frequently, but I WILL make a valiant attempt to update. You won't have to wait years again, unless something else happens. PLEASE don't let anything else happen!!!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby* **


	4. Chapter 3

**Guess what? I still don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. Sad panda! **

**I won't promise super frequent updates, as I have several fics I'm working on right now, but I'll try to keep it rolling as best as I can. **

**Expect AU drama, a touch of foul language and a good shot of lemony goodness. This fic is admittedly very farfetched, but bare with it. It's total fantasy, obviously. It's jus' like shoujo manga! Woo! **

**Not sure if I'm terribly satisfied with this chapter, but I wanted to present it and see how you all like it. More will be revealed in the next chapters, so don't worry. ;P**

**So here we go with Chapter 3. Hope you like! R&R…pweez? **

**~*~*~*~**

Serena lay, breathless and shocked to her very core, the vampire's body pressing into her from above as another knock sounded at her door. With more disappointment than she approved of, she pushed him back, nearly scared witless by the hunger swirling in his darkened eyes. It was all she could do to pull herself out from under him, his hands soon reaching for her, unwilling to allow her to go far.

"Stop it, will you? Someone's at the door," she whispered harshly, stumbling to her feet as she attempted to make her way to her closet for a pair of jeans. Endymion would have none of it, however, hi s arm soon snagging her by the waist, a shriek escaping her as he pulled her back onto her bed. She lay sprawled out before him, a familiar voice soon sounding on the other side of the door.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Lita called, as Serena struggled to break free of her companion's grip. It was all she could do to fight him, her body protesting the entire while. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, the feeling of his warm lips causing her head to swim.

"Ignore it," came his request, her hands pressing against his chest as her last line of defense. If she allowed this to continue, she realized that she wouldn't be emerging from her room for quite some time and she didn't exactly feel like having to explain herself to her friends.

He was greatly disappointed as she pushed him back, her eyes full of the fire that he'd missed so much. It seemed as though he'd lost, the look in her eyes enough to bring an end to their struggle. Though his body protested, he relented, moving to sit on her mattress, watching as she got to her feet once more.

"I can't. She'll break the damn door down if I don't answer it," she hissed, quickly throwing on her tank top before hopping around on one leg as she attempted to slide on her jeans. He watched her, amused by how flustered she'd become in so short a time. She turned to him, her face pale and her hair in disarray.

"Stay here, and put your clothes on," she instructed quietly, becoming akin to a deer in headlights as his hand smoothed down her unruly hair.

"Fine, fine. As you wish," he mumbled, nearly breaking down her composure as he placed a teasing kiss upon her lips. Head swimming from the intoxication, Serena hurried out of her room, shutting the door behind her as she made her way to the front door.

"I'm coming! Gimme' a second!" she called, knowing that Lita's curiosity must've gotten the better of her after hearing the shriek that she'd let out earlier.

Coming at last to the door, Serena unlocked it, opening it to reveal not only a puzzled Lita, but Raye as well, a look of irritation upon her face.

"What the hell are you _doing_ in here?" Raye demanded, noting how Serena had only opened the door a crack, making her that much more suspicious. She appeared rather nervous, her small body blocking the way into her apartment as her two friends grew increasingly impatient.

"What?" she asked, feigning total ignorance in hopes that they'd buy her act. It soon became obvious that they'd be doing nothing of the sort, Ray pushing at the door, her patience having worn thin long ago.

"Open the door, Serena," she said flatly, the blond trying desperately to keep them from entering the apartment. It was as a strong arm went about her waist that she blanched, his fingers wrapping around the door as he pulled it open. She was speechless, as were her two friends as the sight assaulted them, a strange man standing there, bare from the waist up, his arm secured around Serena, whose mouth was totally agape.

"What's the trouble, love?" he wondered, his lips touching her neck and nearly causing her to puddle into the floor. The two dark haired girls gaped at him, as if he'd sprouted a second head, Serena's hands coming to rest on the arm that remained like an iron band around her.

"No…nothing," she managed, laughing nervously as her friends continued to stare at the scene before them. Lita, being ever curious, was first to speak.

"Sorry, we're obviously interrupting, Sere. I guess this is why you didn't answer your phone, huh?" she wondered, Raye's mouth still hanging open, her speech having forsaken her entirely.

"Well, you could say that. Sorry I blew you guys off," she muttered, nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of his hot breath beating down upon her neck.

"No, don't worry about it. Had we known you had something like this going on, we wouldn't have bothered you," Lita said with an exaggerated wink, causing Serena to sigh mightily. She would never, _ever_ be able to explain her way out of this one.

"No, it's not like…" Serena began, before being cut off by the man seemingly intent on killing her slowly.

"You've caught us at a rather inopportune time, ladies. Might you be so kind as to call another time?" he wondered, Raye's hand clutching at the collar of her shirt. Great. Now Raye was going to experience heart failure on her stoop.

"Ok by us! So, you'll call us, right Serena?" Lita wondered, and all she could manage was a nod before the brunette remembered her introductions.

"By the way, I'm Lita and this," she said, slinging an arm around her still speechless cohort, "is Raye. We're old friends of Serena's," she told the dark haired man, who offered a breathtaking smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Endymion," he offered, his arm still tight around his treasure.

"Well, I suppose we'll leave her to you. Serena, don't forget to…"

"Yes, I _know_," Serena mumbled, still completely mortified that this man had been spotted by her friends so soon. Now she'd never skirt the line of questioning that would surely follow later on.

"Later, then," Lita said, Raye holding up a finger, her mouth opening before she was forcibly removed from in front of the door by Lita, the two disappearing shortly afterward. Endymion shut the door, silence descending upon them as the moments ticked by.

"Well, that was a bit off putting. Now…where were we?" he asked, his voice devilish as his hands snagged her about the waist, her protests dying against his lips.

She shrieked as he tossed her over his shoulder before making his way back to her bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

~*~*~*~

"Ok, what the living _hell_?" Raye demanded, pinching the bridge of her nose as Lita drove across town towards Raye's apartment.

"How could she not tell us about this? I thought we were close!" she exclaimed, her head connecting with the passenger window with a loud 'thunk'. Never in her life had Raye imagined finding her blond friend with a half naked stranger in her apartment, not after the last few years she'd somehow managed to live through. Who the hell _was_ he, anyway? She'd never breathed a word about seeing anyone, but the two had seemed more than a little intimate from the looks of them.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, babe. Serena's a big girl. Don't you think this is kinda' what she needs these days?" Lita wondered, cruising across the heavily lit bridge on the east side of the city. Raye turned to her, still in partial shock over what she'd seen only moments before.

"And don't you think it's rather odd that we've never heard a peep about this guy? I mean, we can't even hardly get her to leave her apartment, then we suddenly find her camped out with some man we've never met? It's just weird, and totally unlike her. He seemed a little…"

"Hot?" Raye interrupted, causing Raye to sigh. Of course Lita would take this approach.

"Well, ok, sure. The man _is_ incredibly gorgeous. I'll give you that. But that's not was I was going for. Something seems very off about him," Raye told her, crossing her arms over her chest as she entered her defiant mode.

"I say you're just jealous because she's been with him instead of us," Lita noted, hitting the nail on the head as usual. Raye muttered under her breath, a laugh escaping her companion.

"You think too much. Personally, I'm calling this a small victory for Serena. She's been hiding herself away in that apartment for months now. She's been through enough and I think it's awesome if she's found someone to help take her mind off how shitty the last few years have been to her. How can you argue with that?" she wondered. Raye hated when she talked sense when she was attempting to protest. It only made her feel like an ass.

"Fine. You're right, I suppose."

"Yeah, like usual," Lita pointed out smugly.

"Don't get too above yourself. We still have to grill her about this the next chance we get. I need details," Raye said, as the two continued to speed across the city.

~*~*~*~

"Put me _down_," she demanded, the blood beginning to rush to her head as she hung upside down, her hands upon his back.

"As you wish," he said, depositing her on her bed, her eyes wide as he descended upon her like some predator in the night. She nearly let out another shriek, his body trapping her beneath him, his eyes tearing into her hungrily. Serena felt the familiar flame rising within her, though she was valiantly attempting to quell her own urges, afraid of what she may do should she give in to them.

"You're holding back," he noticed, before his lips were upon hers, his tongue invading her mouth and causing her breath to catch in her throat. Her hands gripped his shoulders, his body longing to claim what was rightfully his…that which had been his for longer than he could recall.

His hands gripped her top, pulling it over her head and flinging it into oblivion, leaving her exposed to his view. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, hands pressing against his naked chest.

"I don't…" she started, only to silence herself, nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of his skin, warm against her own.

"What troubles you?" he asked, hearing her sigh as his lips trailed along her neck. She was nearing the end of her self control, felt it slowly slipping away. The longer his lips trailed along her skin, the more she felt herself giving in to his touch. It felt so familiar, the feeling of his hands, of his lips as they trailed over her. It was almost enough to frighten her, though she felt far too at ease under his hands to know fear.

"I can't do this," she said, her voice shaking as she spoke. Frowning, Endymion touched her face, displeased to find that her cheeks were wet with tears. He cursed himself, realizing then that he'd pushed too far. Of course it was too soon for such things. He'd known better all along, though fighting his urges had become increasingly difficult since he'd been in her company.

"Love, I…"

"Why do you call me that? I don't even know you," she said, her words like a dagger to his heart. Surely she would recall her memories of their days together. How long would it take, he wondered, for her to remember? He was sure he'd be driven mad before then, his impatience seemingly his greatest bane.

"You damage me when you say such things," he told her, leaning down to kiss her cheeks where her tears fell. He moved to lie beside her, and Serena immediately felt horrid for what she'd said. This man had been nothing but kind to her, and yet all she could seem to do was drive him away from her.

After all she'd been through over the past few years, she realized that she should be welcoming kindness. She'd felt so alone since her parents had passed away, had been burned again and again by men intent on doing nothing but stringing her along. Endymion seemed so different from anyone she'd ever known. Of course, she thought, because he was a vampire. How _could_ he be like any human alive? It was nothing short of insanity that she'd allowed him to captivate her at all, much less to touch her as he had.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her heart aching as she realized how her words had cut into him.

"I don't know what to do," she said, turning her back to him, drawing her knees up as she attempted to clear her mind. Despite having taken her medication, her thoughts were positively racing. She closed her eyes, feeling more vulnerable than she had in a long while. She shivered as his arm draped itself around her, his warm body pressing against her back.

"I had no intention of upsetting you, though it seems I've done just that. Perhaps I should be the one to apologize," he whispered against her ear, his concern for her only causing her heart to ache more intensely.

"It's not that. Please don't apologize. I don't mean to be this way, but I don't know how to react to all this. You've made me feel things I've never felt and I'm scared," she told him, her hands coming to rest upon his forearm.

"Don't force yourself," he said, content with the simple act of holding her close, despite the urgings of his own body to continue along the path they'd previously travelled.

"Stop being so nice," she griped, feeling him smile against her hair.

"You should rest. I'll watch over you," he told her, rolling her onto her back before removing her jeans. She didn't protest, only watched him silently as he shed his own pants once again before pulling the covers up over them both.

"Don't worry. I'll behave myself until you give me permission to do otherwise," he assured her, and only then did she notice how late it'd become. Groaning aloud, Serena set her alarm for 8 o'clock before he gathered her in his arms, pulling her in under his chin.

"Thank you," she whispered, tilting her chin up to press a kiss to his lips, even surprising herself with her action.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered, closing his eyes as the soft scent of her filled him.

"Goodnight, Endymion," she returned, before surrendering herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Morning struck with a vengeance as usual, sunlight filtering in through her window, signaling that Monday morning had indeed arrived. After blinking a few times, Serena nearly panicked as she realized that the sunlight was bathing them both, immediately concerned for the wellbeing of the vampire that shared her bed. To her surprise, he lay sleeping, the sunlight not seeming to bother him in the least. She'd expected something unnatural to be occurring, such as his skin beginning to smoke or some other such nonsense, but was glad to find that he seemed just fine.

As usual she'd woken up before her alarm had sounded, her hand reaching over to turn it off so as not to disturb her companion. Carefully, she slid out of bed, quietly slipping into her bathroom and leaving the door ajar behind her. She turned the water on, allowing it to warm up before stepping in. She washed her long hair before soaping up her body, nearly collapsing to the shower floor as she felt another set of hands sliding along her body. Turning abruptly, she gaped at the sight of the naked vampire standing before her, a wicked grin upon his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" she wondered, trying desperately to keep her eyes from wandering. She failed miserably, taking in the sight of his sculpted chest before forcing her eyes to concentrate on his smirking face.

"This conserves water, doesn't it?" he asked innocently, his smile killing her slowly. She was then aware of his eyes as they roamed over her naked body, his hands running over her shoulders and down her back.

"Your logic is great," she said, a gasp escaping her as she was pulled flush against him, the evidence of his desire pressing against her stomach.

"You do wicked things to me," he said, his smile never fading.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" she wondered, his hands beginning to travel over her body once again. Serena felt her body taking control, the warmth of the water falling over them both as he pressed against her. With one arm holding her up, his hand snaked its way downward, slipping between her thighs. She exhaled, his touch driving her to the far reaches of madness.

"Endymion," she whispered, her hands gripping his shoulders as she heard a low growl rumble in his throat. Suddenly, he withdrew his hand, turning off the water swiftly before stepping out of the shower, scooping her up and carrying her back to her bedroom.

He laid her dripping wet body down upon her bed, stretching out over her, his eyes dark with lust. Her own mind was hazy, her body craving for what he so longed to give. His hands trailed along her skin, moving to part her thighs as she closed her eyes, totally surrendering herself to him. She nearly lost herself as his fingers slipped inside her, his tongue then touching the pearl of her being, drawing forth soft sounds from deep within her.

His divine torture continued, her fingers twining in his hair as she felt the fire rising within. She heard her own voice crying out, the pleasure washing over her as she lost herself to his touch. Her shoulders came up off the mattress, her cries of bliss a beautiful sound to the raven haired vampire.

"Endymion…please," she breathed, her body soon in spasms as he brought her to her end. She fell back onto her pillow, her body engulfed in flame, her chest heaving as he loomed over her.

"I take it that pleases you?" he asked, struggling valiantly with his effort in self control. So close. If only she would say the word.

"How could you guess?" she retorted, tremors still running through her body as she gazed up at him, her eyes hazy.

Serena attempted to gather herself, unsure of whether or not she'd be able to walk so soon after their encounter. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched her, and still no one had touched her in quite such a way, leaving her feeling totally helpless and craving more.

Even so, she was snapped back into reality as she realized she was nearly late for work, her body rising from the mattress. Smoothing her palm along his cheek, she forced herself away, sure that if she allowed herself to gaze into his eyes any longer that she would never make it past her bedroom door.

"Still, you wish to leave," he stated, obviously disappointed by the thought.

"I have to. I'm sorry, but…"

"You should put in your notice today. As I've told you, you'll be well taken care of," he told her, rising to take her in his arms.

"I want nothing more than to take care of you, always," he said, the feeling of his naked form making it very difficult for her to tear herself away from him.

"Endymion…"

"At least consider it, love. That is all I can ask," he told her, and she nodded, knowing that this conversation would appear again.

With much trouble, Serena managed to dress herself, brushing her teeth and hair before grabbing her purse and keys from the floor.

"How late will you be?" he asked, clad in his boxers as he walked her to the front door.

"I get off at five, so I should be back a bit after. What are you going to do all day?" she wondered, zipping up her tall boot as she turned to face him.

"I've got some arrangements to make. Do not fret. I shall occupy myself until you return," he answered, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"I'll see you later, then," she said, surprised by how natural it felt to say such a thing.

"I look forward to it," he told her, giving her a wink before allowing her to take her leave.

~*~*~*~

Serena sped across town, her black coupe darting through traffic as she made her way to the office of death that was her workplace. As much as she despised it, her job as a receptionist at local doctor's office kept her bills paid. She'd been there for a while, and each day seemed to drain her even more than the last.

She thought of Endymion's words, considering his offer for a moment. If she did quit her job, putting total faith in him, what if something happened? She'd be left with nothing then, a thought that didn't sit well with her in the least. Confused by the entire situation, she finally arrived at the office, locking her car before trudging inside.

The day passed slowly, Serena busying herself with answering the phones and scheduling appointments. Despite her condition, she was really quite friendly, her smile greeting anyone that stepped through the door. The entire day, her thoughts drifted to Endymion, to the feelings he'd managed to give her only hours before. The enigmatic vampire would be the end of her, that she was sure of.

As she sat, entering data into her computer, she wondered what Endymion was doing to occupy himself in her absence. Surely he didn't actually intend to stay with her. He was much too used living in luxury to be able to stand her meager living quarters. She felt as though her thoughts would consume her entirely before 5 o' clock came at last, Serena scooping up her belongings and saying goodbye to her coworkers.

Her radio hummed as she drove back to her apartment, taking her mind off the many thoughts filling it. Shock struck as she realized he may not be there when she arrived, and she was disappointed to think such a thing.

At last she arrived at her apartment, making her way up to her door. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door, pushing it open and silently hoping to find him there. To her dismay, she found her apartment empty, her heart beginning to ache. So he'd left after all.

"Just like the rest," she said aloud, dumping her bag in her bedroom floor before taking her meds. No use in feeling like shit again, after all. Then deciding the situation called for it, she mixed herself a drink before flopping down on her futon, turning on the stereo. Her head was beginning to hurt, despite the fact that she'd taken her meds.

An overwhelming sense of loss struck her suddenly, and she wondered why it was such a surprise. She'd known more than her fair share of loss and grief in her short life. Why should this be any different? Of course he wouldn't stay. And why did she want him to? He was a vampire, not even human. It was pure luck that he'd chosen to leave her be, and yet somehow, she found herself to feel nothing but regret.

Serena nearly spilled her drink as her cell phone rang, scaring her witless. She picked it up, seeing Lita's number on the display.

"Yes, Litee?" she answered, being met by an immediate barrage of questions.

"So, you little minx…who's the hot, half naked man you're hiding over there?" she asked, causing Serena to groan internally.

What the hell was she going to say? She hadn't even allocated any time to think of an explanation, knowing full well that her nosy ass friends would be calling to investigate.

"You are _so_ meddlesome," she informed her friend, only fueling the fire.

"And you are _nuts_ if you think you can get away with this without explaining. Since when do you keep things from us, Sere?" Lita wondered.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Serena asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Well, where the hell did he come from? What does he do? Why was he nearly naked?" she rattled off, effectively overwhelming Serena.

"I met him at work," she lied, hoping that her excuse would fly.

"He's from an old, wealthy family. And why do you _think_ he was half naked, because your imagination is probably right," she informed her, taking another drink.

"Well, well. Sounds like you've been a busy girl. Who knew? You really took us by surprise. Poor Raye's _still_ not over it," Lita muttered, Serena rolling her eyes. Of course Raye would be overreacting as always.

"Believe me, I'm still in shock myself. It's complicated, ok?" she said, before her door burst open, nearly causing her to choke.

"Hey, you ok, Sere?" Lita asked, hearing her friend's mad coughing fit.

"Yeah, fine. I've gotta' go. Call ya' later," she said abruptly, hanging up before Lita could utter another word.

Serena stared as men in suits began filing into her apartment, each weighed down with boxes as she did naught be stare. What the hell now?

She could only watch as they marched into her bedroom, depositing the boxes before exiting, each nodding to her as they disappeared as quickly as they'd appeared. It wasn't until Endymion appeared, a bouquet of white roses in his hand that she breathed a sigh of relief. Still, she was confused, even more so as the second round of men with boxes came streaming into her apartment.

"What's all this?" she asked, getting to her feet, a bit overwhelmed by the situation. Endymion smiled, proffering the flowers as she looked at him, her brows furrowed.

"Only a few necessities," he answered, her hands taking the roses from him, their sweet fragrance filling her.

"They're beautiful," she said, her fears slowly being replaced by far different feelings as she looked up at him, nearly drowning in his ocean blue eyes.

"So are you, love," he told her, leaning over to place a kiss upon her lips. What began as an innocent kiss quickly escalated into something nearly sinister, his arm wrapped around her waist as Serena swayed on her feet. As she allowed her control to slip away, her hands gripping the front of his shirt, the sound of someone clearing their throat sounding. She was aware of Endymion pulling away, leaving her starved for more of his attention. Endymion turned, obviously annoyed by the small disturbance, Serena still held in his grip.

"Pardon the interruption, sir, but will that be all for today?" asked the driver she recognized from before.

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you for your assistance," Endymion answered. "You may go."

"Very good, sir. I've left your keys on the bedside table," the driver informed him, before bowing slightly and taking his leave, shutting the door behind him and leaving the two alone. Regaining a bit of composure, Serena spoke, her eyes still a bit hazy as she looked up at him.

"Are you not feeling well?" he wondered, a bit amused by her current state. She was so adorable after being made witless by his kiss, he thought, his smile enough to make her lose herself entirely.

"No, I…I'm fine. You just scared me a little, that's all," she admitted, seeing the confusion wash across his face.

"Scared you? How so?" he asked, his fingers twirling a lock of her golden hair between them.

Serena cursed herself for her words, knowing that she was now trapped and would be forced to admit what had crossed her mind when she'd entered her empty apartment earlier. Endymion noticed how flushed her cheeks appeared to be, ever enchanted and amused by the girl he held.

"Well, if you must know…I was afraid you'd left for good," she muttered, a smile soon spreading across his face. So, his absence had worried her, had it? The small discovery was enough to delight the raven haired vampire, his smile only growing. He leaned in close, hearing her small gasp as his hair tickled her face.

"You thought I would do such a thing as abandon you? Never," he told her, "though it pleases me that you were concerned."

"You can't possibly be comfortable here, Endymion. I have nothing to offer you," she said, feeling her heart fluttering within her chest as he continued holding her close, his breath beating down upon her cheek.

"But you have the most wonderful thing of all to offer. _You_ are here, and that is all I need," he whispered gruffly, his proximity testing her limits. Her body felt so hot, his touch enough to set her soul alight. Even his words were causing her heart to race and Serena wondered how and why he'd gotten such a strong hold on her so quickly. Before she could become completely caught up in the moment, he spoke, breaking her from her small reverie.

"But how can you just leave all that behind?" she asked, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead before taking her hand in his.

"I just told you. Nothing means more to me than you," he affirmed. His words sank deeply into her heart, leaving her feeling weak in their wake. She wanted to struggle against the feelings he'd managed to stir within her, though as the moments passed, she realized it was useless. This man had effectively wrapped her around his little finger, despite the urgings of her own mind to fight the temptation he presented. She smiled, one of melancholy as he caressed her cheek.

"You could have anyone, and yet you choose me. I don't understand it," she told him, unconsciously leaning into his hand.

"It has always been you, love, and will be forever more. Know it to be true," he said, his lips touching hers softly. Suddenly, she realized she'd abandoned his gift on her coffee table, quickly retrieving the snow white flowers.

"I'll find a vase for these. Thank you again for them," she said, as he reluctantly released her. His eyes followed her to the kitchen, watching as she dug around in the cabinet, drawing out a tall, wide mouthed vase. She partially filled it with water before dunking the roses in, returning to the living room and sitting the vase on the slate coffee table.

"Well," she said, turning to face him once more, "what to do, what to do?" She watched as he removed his coat, tossing it onto the back of her futon. He smoothed his hand along her hair, his smile causing her heart to skip a beat.

"I'm all yours," he told her, her eyes closing as his lips claimed hers, her arms wrapping themselves about his neck as she allowed herself to be carried to a realm where here worries couldn't follow.

~*~*~*~

**Ok, that concludes Chapter 3. Cliffy! I'm so sorry. I do this, you know…**

**I hope everyone is still enjoying this fic. I'll try my best to update again before too long, but it will take me a bit. Patience! ;P Oh, and more shall be revealed in the coming chapters, but I'm still scheming on what. Bwah-ha. **

**In the meantime, if you enjoy Vampire Knight, more specifically, ZeroxYuuki fics, check out my oneshots and my two VK fics, as well as my other Sailor Moon fics. Yay! Eyestrain! **

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Time: I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Those rights go to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation. *Pouts***

**AN:****AU drama, foul language and adult situations ahead. **

**SPECIAL WARNING: there is a ***_**REALLY***_** bad scene in this chapter which may be a trigger for some people, so if you're easily offended, just don't like badness or have experienced physical trauma, I'd advise you not to read. **

**I'm iffy on this scene, because I feel it's necessary to the story, but at the same time I don't want to offend anyone. However, I rated this 'M' for certain reasons, and this is one of them. If I find that it's not well received, or that people really hate me for it, I'll edit it later. At least I was nice enough to inform you beforehand. Sometimes these things sneak up on you in fics, and I didn't want that to happen. And it could just be **_**me**_** that thinks it's so bad. I may have you all telling me I'm nuts for thinking it's so bad, but I'm just making sure. So there's the warning. **

**Okee, that aside, this is chapter is mostly a flashback, if you're wondering what the hell's up. This will fill you in on some things. Obviously, Endymion wasn't privy to everything in the flashback, but it's stuff you've gotta' know. Onward… **

**~*~*~*~**

Endymion had effectively managed to unbutton her shirt, his head bowed as his tongue traced along the tops of her breasts. Serena lay nearly immobilized beneath him, feeling as though every last bit of strength she possessed had abandoned her.

Her eyes closed, her body craving the touch that had quickly enchanted her, leaving her feeling more out of control than she could ever recall being. Still, she felt at ease under his gentle hands, which chased away her fears and reservations with ease.

"You're wicked," she breathed, gasping as he nipped at her skin, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

"I've only just begun to show you how wicked I can be," he said, his tongue laving at her exposed flesh.

Her hands clung to the front of his shirt, her head tilted back, her control having left her long ago.

Suddenly, Serena gasped, a flash of memory darting through her mind. She saw Endymion, clad in a black old world uniform, a shout escaping his lips. His face was stained dark with blood, his eyes wild as he called out. The image was gone in an instant, though she was left with a racing heart and an overwhelming feeling of anguish within her.

"Endymion," she breathed, her arms lacing about his neck as she pulled him closer, her sudden zeal surprising him.

" What troubles you, love?" he asked, sitting back on his knees to give her a bit of space. Likewise, she rose, and he was horrified to see tears filling her eyes.

"What…?" he began, before she launched herself into his arms, her grip like death as his hands ran along her back to comfort her.

"I…I saw it. I saw you, covered in blood. What is this?" Serena asked, still overwhelmed by the image that had flashed through her mind.

"You're remembering," he said, his palm running along her hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Remembering what? What is it that I've forgotten? Tell me," she requested, her hands gripping his forearms tightly.

"Our life together…and what brought it to an end," he said, his voice a near whisper as his dark eyes continued to look her through. The subject obviously struck a nerve within him, his mood quickly becoming darker as she sat, a shiver running through her.

"I wish I knew what you were saying. I can't…I don't remember, but these images keep coming. Will you tell me? I want to know everything," she said, her eyes desperate as she tried to hold back the tears that had mysteriously sprung forth. His thumb swept across her cheek, brushing them away with care.

"I had hoped you would recall it on your own, though I cannot keep anything from you. You should know everything. I can only hope you will believe what I have to tell you," he said, saddened upon knowing that he would have to relive their tragic past once more.

"Perhaps you should change into something more comfortable. This may take some time," he told her, rising to his feet. He reached down, taking her hand as she stood as well, allowing him to lead her into her bedroom.

She made no protest as he watched her change from her work clothes into a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. Turning to face him, Serena gladly accepted the hand he offered, his warmth seeming to chase away her apprehension.

She hoped to discover so much…why Endymion was so smitten by her, where he came from and how he became cursed by his affliction.

Once they'd reentered the living room, Serena plopped down on the futon, her mind racing as she prepared herself for what he would reveal to her.

"Come. I want you near," he said, raising his arm. She tucked herself in against him, resting her head against his shoulder as she waited for him to begin his tale.

"We've a long and complicated history, you and I. It began so long ago, and yet I can remember it as if it were only yesterday," he began, the girl under his arm listening intently.

~*~*~*~

He sighed mightily, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Endymion, King of the land of Levidia sat in yet another strategic planning session, his mind elsewhere as his advisors prattled on about this and that. He'd only just arrived back at the castle, having been absent for more than a fortnight, his patience wearing thin as the meeting continued. The only thoughts inhabiting his mind were the same that had nearly driven him mad with longing during the time he'd spent visiting the neighboring kingdom of Galenorn. Where would she be? Night had fallen, the king deciding to pay a visit to her chamber as soon as he was able. Much longer without her, he thought, and he would surely go mad.

He'd spent nearly every waking moment thinking of her, how her impossibly blue eyes would always widen upon his approach. It had been far too long, he thought, since he'd held her small form in his arms…since he'd felt her soft, bare skin beneath his hands.

Despite the hell his advisors had raised upon discovering their relationship, Endymion had moved quickly to proclaim that nothing and no one would come between them. It was unheard of after all, a king falling in love with a mere servant. Still, he was the king, and his word was not to be questioned.

Serenity had caught his eye from the moment he's spotted her tending to the roses in the royal gardens. Though smeared with dirt and grit from her daily work, he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful creature that had ever walked the Earth. He recalled the first time he'd laid eyes upon her, his longing growing exponentially as he reminisced.

~*~*~*~

Her long flaxen hair flowed behind her, dancing in the breeze of the day. As he approached, he watched her, her movements sure and made with ease. Upon hearing his footsteps, the girl had turned abruptly, the thorns of the rose in her hand sinking into her flesh. She let out a small gasp as her eyes met his, her head immediately bowing as she acknowledged him. Kneeling down, Endymion took her injured hand in his own, his fingers gently removing the rogue thorns that had caused her pain. A creature such as she, he thought, should never know pain. He then brought her injured hand to his lips, his tongue licking the traces of blood away, causing her to gasp.

"Your Highness," she breathed, afraid to meet his gaze and absolutely mortified by his actions. What if someone were to see?

"Please, call me Endymion. And your name, fair one?" he wondered, still holding her hand in his own. His other tilted her chin up, their eyes finally meeting, his heart catching in his chest as he took in the sight of her. She was an absolute vision, the smudge of dirt on her porcelain cheek amusing him. His hand reached out, his thumb lightly scrubbing the grit away, leaving her speechless as she continued to do naught but stare at him.

"I dare not, Majesty. My name…my name is Serenity," she answered. He noticed how her body shivered, his brows furrowing as she continued to peer into his very soul.

"You tremble so. You have no need to fear, Serenity, for I shall see to it that you will never know harm. Come," he told her, rising and taking her with him.

"But Your Highness," she protested, "I've much work to do. I dare not be so bold," she protested, causing a smile to touch his lips.

"And yet you are so bold as to defy your king?" he wondered, delighted by the sight of the flush that stained her cheeks soon after.

"No, Majesty. Forgive me," she said softly, allowing him to lead her away from the gardens towards the castle.

"Perhaps it is I that should be asking for forgiveness," he told her, confusion crossing her face.

"I…I do not understand, Highness," she stuttered, her heart racing within her chest as he pulled her into an alcove, away from any prying eyes.

His arm snagged her about the waist, pulling her to him, her small hands coming to rest upon the expanse of his chest.

"Understand this, fair one. From this day forth, you shall be mine," he nearly whispered, his hand cupping her cheek as he captured her lips, claiming her from that moment as his own.

~*~*~*~

"Majesty," came the voice of one of his advisors, snapping the king out of his reverie. Annoyed by the delay they were causing him, Endymion made his announcement.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I've had enough for one day. Do forgive me, but I will now take my leave," he informed them, getting swiftly to his feet, the men around the table gaping at him all the while.

"But Highness, we've much left to discuss," one protested, though he would have none of it.

"It can wait…and I cannot," he said, disappearing from the room swiftly, leaving his advisors to gripe amongst themselves.

"It's due to that blond tart," one noted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"She's caused him to nearly lose his wits. To think, a mere peasant girl is able to control our king so very well. It's a disgrace. The king has become unfit to rule since she came along."

"Thane, mind your tongue. Should he hear you, he'd have your head," Godwin warned, his comrade eyeing him from across the table.

"Perhaps, but you know it to be true. He should take a wife from the royal family of Galenorn. I'm sure they've questioned his sanity after hearing of this absurd affair of his with the servant girl," Thane pointed out.

"I thought he was simply using her to fulfill his own desires. That is what he _should_ have done. But no, instead he fell in love with her. A peasant! Even our attempt to cast her away merely resulted in Endymion nearly running us all through. What can be done?"

"Well," Godwin began, "it's not too late. You _are_ next in line, aren't you? After all, the king has no siblings, and has no heirs. You, as his head advisor, would take the throne, should anything… unfortunate happen to his Majesty. He has yet to wed that bothersome harlot, so she would have no rights to the throne," Godwin said, a treacherous smile touching his lips.

"Indeed. If both were to meet with an _accident_…perhaps a meeting with Litton is in order. I'll not stand by and watch this kingdom fall due to the meddling of some peasant. We are far better than that, and Endymion shall know it," Thane decided.

"That girl shall regret ever knowing the king."

~*~*~*~

He crept into her chamber silently, like a ghost in the darkness. Endymion had no desire to awaken her, knowing that her days had been full in his absence. There she lay, curled up on her bed, her hands beneath her chin as she slept. In them he noticed one of his shirts, her lips brushing against it.

Dressed in only her shift, he wondered if she were chilled. He moved closer, his eyes traveling along her body, watching her move with each breath she took. It was a beautiful sight to his eyes, seeing her safe and well. He'd been gone far longer than expected and now that his eyes were upon her once more, he knew that he was home.

Endymion savored the quiet moment, his hand reaching out to touch her hair. She was like some angel fallen from heaven, her hair spread out all around her. It was then that she stirred, eyes blinking to adjust to the darkness. She sat up, still groggy from sleep.

"Endymion? Is that really you" she asked, "or am I only dreaming once again?"

"It's no dream, my love," he answered, taking a seat next to her upon the bed.

She moved to straddle him, sitting in his lap as her hands smoothed along his cheeks.

"I could curse your very name," she said softly, "for being away for so long. Though you had no control over it," she said, unable to believe that he had indeed returned.

"I've missed you so," he told her, his hands running up her bared thighs as he breathed in the sweet, rosy scent of her.

"And I you, my king. Did it go well?" she asked, feeling his arms slip about her waist.

"Let us not speak of that now. I only wish to be here with you, just like this," he told her, kissing her lips softly.

"Serenity," he said, merely a breath between them, "I love you."

Her heart burned within her chest, his words echoing deep within her soul. It had been so long since she'd heard those words, her days and nights having been empty without his presence. Knowing he was so far away had put her ill at ease, though now that he was there with her, she felt as though nothing were wrong in the world.

"I love you," he said again, his hands cupping her face as his lips found hers once more.

She felt as though she were drowning, not noticing the stray tears falling down her cheeks. She allowed her emotions to flow forth unchecked, her hands framing his face as she touched her lips to his as if to assure herself he were in fact there.

"No tears," he told her, kissing her cheeks where they fell.

"You never have need to cry on my account," he said, touched by the emotion being displayed by the girl he held.

She looked at him, her eyes shining in the lamp light. Taking his hand, she placed it on her heart, her gaze never wavering.

"I love _you_, Endymion. More than you'll ever know. Only you can cause my heart to race like this," she told him, wrapping her arms about his neck. They sat for a time, comfortable in their embrace, silent moments passing them by.

"The nights have been so cold without you," he whispered, anchoring his fingers in her hair. He tilted her head back, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Leaning back, he brought her down with him, his hands running along her lightly clad body, feeling out her curves and hollows.

"The next time I have business elsewhere, you are coming with me. I cannot bear to be without you," he told her, rolling her onto her back, his eyes dark and almost predatory as he gazed down at her. Her arms went around him, holding him to her tightly, his words piercing her heart.

"Your advisors would never allow it," she said, regret lacing her voice.

"You know how they feel about me," she added, "about us."

"Curse them all, then. I am king, and you are mine. That is all they have need to know," he said, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. She responded, her lips parting as his tongue invaded her mouth, plundering it as if it were the first and last time. The soft sounds she emitted only served to drive him on, his hands slipping beneath her shift, smoothing along her bare skin until he'd lifted it over her head, tossing it into oblivion.

Serenity gasped as his mouth descended upon her bare flesh, his tongue swirling around her breast, her fingers moving to anchor in his jet black hair. She was always so sensitive, causing him to want to draw out her pleasure even more. He'd long for this since he'd left her, having been unable to sleep properly without her small form tucked under his arm. Endymion had left his most trusted advisor Adare to look after her in his absence, knowing he was the only man he would trust with such a task. Adare was much older than the rest, had seen many a winter come and go. He had been the only one to accept the king's relationship with Serenity, only strengthening Endymion's trust in him.

Her hands were unbuttoning his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. He was quick to remove his shirt, tearing it open as buttons landed noisily upon the floor. The king allowed it to fall to the floor, adding to the growing pile. His arm snaked behind her, bringing her body off the bed, his lips trailing along the column of her neck.

Her soft cries seemed to echo throughout the small room, his teeth nibbling at her neck, leaving bruises in their wake. As he continued to pay homage to her, his greatest treasure, he pulled back suddenly, a puzzled look crossing his lover's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her fingers tracing along his lips softly.

"Marry me," he said, taking her by surprise. "Become my wife and my queen."

She nearly lost her breath, his request causing her heart to skip a beat. Could this be real? Serenity had longed for this day, since he'd first approached her in the gardens. Her heart had been stolen by this powerful man, his gentle words and hands having enraptured her for as long as she'd known him. And now, he had uttered the words she had so longed to hear. Even so, she found herself speechless, unable to speak what she wished.

"Your silence disturbs me. Do you not wish for this?" he wondered, pulling her body close against his bare chest. After a moment, she found her voice, setting his heart at ease.

"Of course I do. But how can it be? They would never…"

"Damn them all. I've told you already, I care not what _anyone_ says or thinks. Only I have the right to decide whom I take as my wife, and there is no other I would ever have. None but you. I wish to love you for the rest of your life, as my queen," he told her, seeing the soft smile touching her lips.

"You are king of this land, and I am but here to serve you, and yet, I am selfish to wish for nothing more than to be yours for all time. Despite those that will oppose it…I cannot deny you. I cannot deny what my own heart desires. It longs for nothing but you," she said, her lips touching his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'll give you the world, Serenity…for you are my world. I damn the rest of this world and all those that question me. You will be my queen, and all Levidia shall adore you," he told her, his fingers tangling in her hair as he brought her head back, his lips claiming hers in the darkness.

~*~*~*~

As the proud king and his consort made love, certain devious goings on were occurring in his own domain. Thane and Godwin, both hidden beneath dark cloaks as they awaited the arrival of their guest, stood shivering in the stables, cold rain pouring just outside. Soon, a tall figure approached, pushing his hood back to reveal his long blond hair.

"Litton," Thane greeted. "It is good to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. You've called me here in this beastly weather for a reason. It is rather convenient that I was in town on some business when you sent for me. Aren't you the lucky ones?" he said, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Indeed. We have an important mission to undertake, and we require your assistance to complete it," Thane told him, his blond eyebrow raising as his interest was stirred.

"Go on," Litton prompted, annoyed by the cold, damp weather that he was forced to be out in this night.

"We wish to get rid of Endymion…and his whore," Godwin said abruptly, setting aside formalities and getting straight to the point. The longer they lingered, the higher the risk, after all.

"Really? I never expected such an act of treason from Endymion's own advisors. You're sure this is what you desire?" Litton wondered, his mind already working out the beginnings of a plan.

"Why do you ask? Will you shy away from such a task?" Godwin snapped, being quickly silenced by Thane's hiss.

"Hold your tongue, Godwin," he commanded, knowing that this man was their best hope in achieving their goal.

"Quite the contrary. If he weren't such a fool, Endymion would have chosen my sister as his queen. Our kingdoms would then have been united as one. Instead, he chose to disgrace her and my family in order to bed some commoner with no royal blood. I've a most useful way of dealing with them," he said, the other two men nearly falling backward as they caught a glimpse of Litton's toothy grin. Surely their eyes were deceiving them. It was only a rumor, a tale meant to scare children into being home before nightfall. Surely they were mistaken.

"You seem surprised," Litton noted, taking a step towards the two men who nearly cowered before him.

"What…what matter of evil is this?" Godwin demanded, first to find his voice.

"The most reliable kind. So what of it? Will you make a deal with a monster?" the vampire wondered, the determination to have vengeance on the king trumping Thane's urge to flee.

"Will you kill them?" he asked, a small chuckle escaping the blond man before him.

"Leave it to me. There are perhaps fates worse than death. We shall test them out," Litton said, his eyes glowing red in the night.

~*~*~*~

Dawn had passed as the king stirred, turning first to take in the sight of the blond nymph under his arm. She was still sleeping soundly, and he took the opportunity to simply gaze at her, content in the knowledge that they would soon be wed. Afterward, no one could dare question their love. Soon, his angel stirred, her bright blue eyes looking up at him, a smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning, my king," she said, her fingers tracing along his cheek.

"And to you, love," he returned, wishing only to remain in bed with her the entire day, rolling around between the sheets.

"Today, I shall announce our engagement," he told her, delighting in the sight of her eyes growing wide.

"So soon?" she asked, a bit taken aback by his urgency.

"Why delay it any longer? I wish to marry you as soon as possible," he said, causing her heart to flutter. She smiled, his words having chased all her apprehension away.

"Come," he said, getting to his feet and offering his hand.

~*~*~*~

They walked down the corridor, making their way towards the throne room, where his advisors were awaiting the king's arrival. Endymion strode into the large room, Serenity's hand tucked under his arm as she eyed the group of men standing next to the throne.

It was as they came closer that Endymion realized something was amiss. He saw Litton of Galenorn, along with several of his men, alarm rising immediately within him. His first instinct was to protect his consort, his hand pushing her behind him as he faced his audience.

"Do you mind terribly explaining yourselves?" Endymion demanded, his eyes dark with fury as he stared Litton down.

"And you…what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, a wicked smile gracing his opponent's lips. The blond man stepped forward, three of his men following as Serenity gripped Endymion's arm, her heart racing within her chest.

"Surely you jest. Did you assume that your actions would go without consequence?" Litton wondered, Endymion cursing himself for not having his sword at hand.

"You dare to speak to me in such a manner?" the king nearly growled, anger rising within him like a white hot flame.

"Such a proud man you are, Endymion. It shall be a great pleasure to hear you beg," Litton said, Endymion nearly gaping as the man's eyes began glowing red, his lips curving upward to reveal a gleaming set of fangs.

"By the gods…what madness is this?" Endymion demanded, suddenly distracted by the sound of Serenity's shriek. He turned to see one of Littons' men latched on to her, the king's rage exploding forth without reserve.

"Get your filthy hands off her, you bastard!" he roared, his fist connecting hard with his face, sending him reeling backwards to the floor. Endymion was quick to take hold of her, drawing her close against him as his eyes glared at the men left before him, flames dancing within.

"My, my. So your whore _does_ mean this much to you," Litton laughed, Endymion turning to his men, who lined the right side of the room.

"I've had enough. Seize them!" he ordered, surprised as his own men did naught but advance towards he and Serenity, his eyes landing upon his advisors.

"And what of this? Thane, why are you…?"

"Why, you ask? Because you have brought nothing but shame to this kingdom since you laid eyes upon that harlot you hold close to your heart. You've ignored our every suggestion, our every desire for this land, and all because this witch controlled you. No more!" Thane declared, Endymion turning to fight off the advancing men, his fists bloodied as they were pulled apart, Serenity's screaming echoing throughout the room.

"No! Get off of me!" she shouted, her hands clawing madly at the face of the man that had taken hold of her arms.

"Serenity!" the king called, before being finally overcome by the many men that had descended upon him. Serenity could only watch in horror as they rained blows down upon her lover, her wails of despair driving them on. After a time, Litton held up a hand, his command soon to follow.

"Enough," he called, the king's own men hauling him to his feet. Serenity gasped as she saw his face, stained with his own blood.

"No! Endymion!" she cried, before being backhanded across the face, her mouth filling with blood as she swayed in her captor's grip.

Endymion closed his eyes, his physical pain nothing compared to the pain of seeing her being treated so harshly. His head rose, his ocean blue eyes connected with those of his adversary.

"What is it you want? Anything you desire, I will grant. But she has nothing to do with this. Release her," he asked, a laugh erupting from Litton.

"You act as though you have any power remaining. And you are wrong, Endymion, for she has _everything_ to do with this. If not for her, you'd not have shamed my sister and my house. You'd not have become drunk off this little wench, whom you've allowed to take control of you. Now, you shall suffer…you shall see her suffer, until you can bear no more," he said darkly, taking hold of Endymion's hair and violently shoving his head back, his fangs extended against his lips.

Serenity wailed as she saw him sink his fangs into her lover's neck, a guttural shout sounding as blood streamed down his neck. She struggled with all the strength that remained, but to no avail, watching as Litton released the king, his body falling limply to the floor.

Eyes wide, she watched his body, which lay still, unmoving. Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks, blood dripping from her split lip, running along her chin before dripping onto her pale green gown. Suddenly, his body began to convulse, his pained shout sounding as he clutched at his throat, his mouth open as she saw the fangs erupt within.

"No. No!" she cried, before being pulled by her hair away from Endymion, her screams drawing him out of his disoriented state. He was on his knees, crawling towards her, his hand reaching out towards her.

He watched in horror as Litton struck her, her small form falling to the floor. In a daze, she looked over at her king, her eyes hazy as the blond vampire knelt over her. The sounds of her dress ripping filtered into Endymion's ears, four men holding him back as he lunged forward, hellfire dancing in his eyes.

*WARNING: THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A POSSIBLY TRAUMATIC SCENE*

Endymion could only watch as Litton took rough hold of her, forcibly parting her thighs as his hand unbuckled his belt.

"Stop, please!" she cried, before being struck across the face once more, her head swimming before falling to the floor. Her stomach churned as he entered her, his strokes hard and rough. Endymion continued to struggle, but to no avail, his voice nearly going hoarse as he shouted in misery. Someone grabbed his hair roughly, forcing him to look at the terrible scene playing out before him. He felt his own heart dying, though he couldn't look away, the sight causing him to come undone. He heard her screaming for him, her hands clawing at Litton's face, drawing blood. He only laughed, not missing a stroke as one of his men took hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"My, but she has some fight in her. I can see why you enjoyed fucking her so. She feels divine," he said, continuing to violate her until his warmth spilled inside her, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes, her voice having left her after so many anguished screams.

"You…you fucking bastard!" Endymion shouted, five men now holding him down, his pain forgotten as he watched one of Litton's men taking position between her thighs. Endymion saw her mouth open in a silent scream, her arms still pinned above her, leaving her completely helpless to the assault. Time lost its meaning as he watched them, one after the other, taking their turn within her, until her body lay limp on the floor, the full length of her exposed. He was sure she'd met death, her body unable to take the abuse it was being dealt.

"Serenity!" he called, amazed to see her head fall to the side, her eyes meeting his, her face and hair bloodstained. Her hand reached towards him, Litton's booted foot soon crushing it beneath, a hoarse cry leaving her as he crushed the bones of her hand. He hauled her to her feet, her body limp in his grip as he ripped her ruined gown from her body, leaving her completely bare.

Litton held her by the throat, her broken hand hanging at her side as her other clawed at him to no avail. Endymion felt as though he would lose consciousness, watching as he threw her against one of the many stone columns. The fangs in his mouth felt so foreign, though he couldn't be bothered to think of it. All he could see was the sight of his sweet Serenity, being tossed about like a rag doll.

After he'd tired of playing with her, the blond vampire drew a dagger from his boot, dragging her towards where Endymion remained immobilized on the floor. Forcing her head back, he smiled.

"This will be your punishment. You will live on…without this whore of yours. May you never forget. May you suffer for the many lifetimes ahead," he said, preparing for his final act.

"Endy..mion. I…lo…" she tried, her voice dying as he drew the blade across her exposed throat, blood pouring like water unleashed from a dam.

Endymion remained breathless, his spirit shattering completely as Litton released her, her lifeless body falling to the cold stone floor. At last he was released, crawling over to her fallen form, cradling her corpse against him. His head bowed over her, the shock taking him over entirely. The vision of her face, stained with her own blood, would haunt him for decades to come, coming to him in waking nightmares throughout the years.

*END OF BADNESS*

He was soon forced to his feet, dragged away to his own prison, shackled to the wall like a beast. There he remained under Litton's order, year after year passing with no change. He was treated like an animal, became an animal, feeding off of anyone and everyone left in his lair without reserve. His hunger had taken him over, the raven haired vampire existing only on his most primal instincts. They kept him imprisoned until he was sure he'd been overcome by his own madness, until as last, many generations after most of his tormenters had disappeared from the Earth, he was released. Endymion immediately sought his revenge, though not a single beast that had sealed the fate of both he and his lover could be found. They had disappeared entirely, leaving an undying rage burning within him.

Endymion searched the world over, never able to locate those responsible for the ghastly acts committed on the night that would forever remained burned into his memory. He existed on instinct alone, his fangs finding new flesh night after night, until he realized that she could be found again, should he but look. If there love proved true, he thought, he would find her again. And so began the beast's search for his lost love.

~*~*~*~

Serena hadn't noticed the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks until his fingers were wiping them away, a look of pure agony upon his face. Recalling the tragic tale had obviously hurt him a great deal, his eyes seeming a bit clouded.

"I…I don't know what to say. I can't really process all this," she told him, his hands gripping her waist and drawing her onto his lap.

"You don't need to say anything. Just being with you now, after all we've endured, is enough. Now, no more tears. You've cried enough," he said gently, drawing her in against him.

Still, she couldn't help but cry, waves of emotion hitting her all at once. At that moment, she felt heart-bound to this man…this vampire that had first held her close so long ago.

"I'll never leave your side again," he whispered, his eyes closing as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I don't want you to," she told him, her arms going around him as they sat in an embrace that seemed all too familiar to them both.

~*~*~*~

**Okee, I'm gonna' leave it there for now so I can plot the next chapter. It may be a while until the next chapter, so please bear with me. I've got several other fics going, so I have to work on them, too. Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby* **


End file.
